


We'll be royalty

by JacketMonster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cults, God Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketMonster/pseuds/JacketMonster
Summary: Gravity falls is the capital of an island nation called 'Weridgeden' that falls under the rule of a re-incarnated god every 50 years after the previous rule. The next ruler is predicted to be the king of the gods, Cipherous, the god of dreams, tricks, deals, and the mind. He is the only god who has not taken a human to spend his existence and re-incarnations with, not until now that is.Dipper pines seems like a normal boy with a normal life, that is he was until the son of a wealthy family walked into his life, and screwed it royally.(PS: I'm really bad at summaries I think.)





	We'll be royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Umm- this is my first fanfic. This is also my first smut. There will be smut later on don't worry, I added the explicit thing for a reason.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dark figures approached a black, inky liquid inside a giant golden chalice. One dark figure stood out from the rest and recited an incantation. "?deen fo emit siht ni su elur lliw ohW ?dlrow latrom eht elur ot nwod emoc lliw ohw ot sa eulc a su dneS .sdog hO" To which the black substance bubbled. Once the foam cleared, in the center of the chalice was... a golden triangle with an eye at the center. The figures gasped and where taken aback. Some screamed, others cried in joy, most stared as if they had seen into hell. 

"No! It cant be! Cipherous!" "This must mean a time of war is upon us!" "Someone is conspiring against the gods!" This as well as many other things where shouted in the chambers.

From all the outcry, the figure that recited the incantation squinted. A blue pinetree was fading in and out of the eye of Cipherous. "No... He is coming to... claim a human as his own surely." He barked at his underlings. "Go. Let it be known that Cipherous will be born within the next year. The people need to prepare for a new leader." With those words, the other figures where gone, off to spread word. 

To think that after the rule of pyron, goddess of fire, lust, and parties, would come the rule of Cipherous, god king and god of dreams, tricks, deals, and the mind. A rule of fun, peace, and love, turning into a rule of discord, war (most likley), and fear. What a turn around.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, the Cipher family brings in a new addition to their family. A blonde baby boy named Bill Cipher, and not 'Bill short for William'. No. Bill as in a dollar bill. Bill was the first baby born on January 1st, 1999. His life was starting off great, and it would only get greater. Enough about him though. 

Months later, on august 31st of the same year, a pair of twins is born, Mabel and Mason 'Dipper' Pines. They where born to a middle class family with two grunkles that where accomplished 'monstrologists' as they called themselves, the rest of society called them monster hunters. Little did this family know, one of the twin's lives where going to affect their society as they knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck this prologue turned out shorter then I expected-  
> Oh well.  
> Hope it established the world well enough.


End file.
